The Sanctuary
by NewCruel
Summary: Seventeen years ago Valka made horrible thing, Now, with a new life and many responsibilities, Valka is going to have to face up to her old mistakes. Will she be able to face them? Modern fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello everyone. This is one of my first fanfics so before you start reading here are a few things.**

 **I will be happy to answer comments, questions and explain parts of the story, but I do not think or listen to those that are of the type: "But valak would not do that" or "Astrid is not like that", ect ...**

 **This is a fanfic, an invented story that I make with characters from a movie that I love, in this case a modern fanfic that is going to deal with the relationship of Valka and Hiccup, years after she left.**

 **If you do not like it, do not read it. I also want to make it clear that this is a hobby that I use to relax and practice my writing, I will not hear to any kind of demand.**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **The Sanctuary**

 **Chapter 1**

Valka look to the neighborhood throug the window of the kitchen. Like the most part of the days, the sky was cover whit grey clouds, but that was something normal in Berk, after all, the city was in the northwest coast of America. Grey skies, rain and water was the normal thing here, even in the summer.

¡Taking the last sip of his coffe, Valka start to think on the day she in front of her. First she has the metting whit the girls and boys, time to review this month bills, see if this month they have repairs to do in the houses, preparing the week schedules, ect….But all that is going to be worth, beacouse that night she and Cloudjumper were going to have beautiful diner, and what comes next. It will be a wonderful after a week like that. All the last week s of the month where an ordeal, but after the las reunion it was time for the reward for her and Cloudjumper.

She was so into his thougs , that she jump when she heard the bell of the principal door. Probably one of the girls or the boys that are going to be in the reunion. Slowly se moves to the door, preparing hersealf for a long morning.

-Hello there dear-she says opening the door.-You are the first one to arrive.

-Hello Valka, long time no see you.

At the sound of that voice, the cup of coffe sly down from Valkas s hand to the floor, followed by the crack of the cup when made contact whit the floor. She was in shock, nearly seventeen years since she hear that voice, Gobber s voice. He just look the same that the last time she saw him, well, more old, whit more white hair mixed whit his blond hair, he was a little more fat and his moustache was more longer. But what more drive the attention of Valka where his eyes, the eyes of and old man that has seen a lot of good and bad, but right now what she saw was anger, a lot of anger and the effort he was making to have it under control.

Right now she don t know what to do, she never expect that she would see anyone of that years. How did he find her? Was Stoick near? Or worst, was Hiccup near? At the times this questions comes to his head another one did too, one that fill his heart whit fear, what if something terrible has happened? She don't know what to say, what do you say to a person that you don t have seen in years and that is very probably that he hates you?

-Gobber, what a big surprise seen you here- she was not liying, this was a big surprise, but it not seem that this will be a good one.- How did you know….

\- Don t do that- interrupt Gobber.- The gods know that I really have a lot of things to say and a lot of questions to ask, in fact, if the situation right now wasn t so bad I will really nor prefer to see you- that words hurt Valka, but she understand it, she always knew that if the moment where her past comes out , she will have nothing to say to defend herself. Gobber pick up a small bag and a big package.- Listen Valka, like I said I have lot of things to say to you, but right know you and I have something more serious that you and I need to discus.

-About what?

-About your son.

An hour later she and Gobber where seated in the kitchen s table. It was one of the big places of the house, something normal if you tend to have for lunch or dinner a lot of people, like she and Cloudjumper do. But in that moment all the warms feelings that place have were not present, the only feeling she could feel now was guilty, and the looks that Gobber was sendig her don't help her.

She asked Cloudjumper to take care of the reunion and ask her to make them stay when they are finish, if this is going to go the way she thinks, then she is going to have to speak to all of them, specially the young ones, they are the only ones that don t know the truth.

The silence keep going for a few minutes, the two of them wating fo the other to say the first word. Valka was in agony, asking herself what had happened that have make Gobber find her. Then he stand up and walk to one of the kitchen´s window, then he start to talk.

-Okay Valka, like I said before, we need something very important to disccus, so I will start to giving you a bad notice, also I don t think you care to much- Gobber turn around and look to her very serious.- Stoick is dead.

In that moment Valka could feel how something broke inside her, how could that be possible?In his mind she sudenly see a image of him, so big, with his red hair and beard, that big smile...In that moment she fell something cold in his face, and when she touch it she could see that they where tears. She look to Gobber, but his expresion didn´t change. Valka almost can hear what he was thinking " how she dare to act like that after all she has done", and she knows he was right. After a few minutes and overcome the fear she ask.

-¿How?

Gobber sigh and stan up of his chair, then he walk to the window. After a few more minutes he turn around and look to Valka.

-After you left, they made Stoick Chief of the police department. He was a good one, not only he clean the city of most of the gangs and the bad people, he also make a lot of programs of coperation whit other agencies, help the economy, make a lot of new buissnes to open, ect..Let just say that after all his hard work the town was a better place- Valka could see In that moment how his face turn dark.- But like always happens, when someone do something good other people wants their catch.

In that moment he stop and Valka could see how old he looks, well after all seventeen years had gone, but even knowing that she was surprised to see him in that way. And right now she feel all that, all those seventeen years crushing under his shoulders, and she ask herself how would she feel when Gobber finish telling the story.

-A year ago a new person came to the city, a man name Drago Bloodfist. For what we discover he was a corrupted politician,in his home city he was the mastermind behind of all criminal business, to the point that the city became lawless. As soon as he got everything he could, he moved to Berk with the same intention. Luckily Stocik stood in front of him, luckily for us. For the next two months, Drago tried everything, but Stoick prevented bad thing is that he also make him tired and take external measures, to the point that he ordered the murder of Stoick-Valka gasped in horror, fearing what he would say next- and it was successful.

At that moment he could see how a tear came down the cheek of his old friend. Valka could not even imagine what those moments would have been like for him, and for Hiccup. Gobber wiped the tears and continued with the story.

-He would have gotten his way if it were not for Hiccup, he did not trust Drago either, so in order to have proof in case something happened, he installed small cameras near his house, the office, god even in the clothes of his father - for a few seconds a smile appeared on their faces. - That boy is a genius, capable of manufacturing anything and in a thousand ways. With the camera in his father's coat, Hiccup recorded as he was murdered, the bad thing is that he saw what happend, but we'll get to that. In short, with the evidence that Hiccup gathered not only we caught Drago for the murder of Stoick but from there they closed all their businesses, locked their people and he is in a maximum security prison.

Valka felt that all that information hit her again and again. A story that seemed taken from the movies, but now what interested him had happened with his son. It seemed that his old friend had read his mind.

-Hiccup had a bad time since then, and it's normal, not only had they killed their father, but also had to see how. During the following months he got involved in a lot of trouble, to the point that two weeks ago he was arrested for an altercation he had with some guys.

Gobber opened the small package and started taking out a lot of papers, and Valka recognized many of them, birth certificates, schools, ect ...

-What is all this for?

-As anyone who arrests, Hiccup had to be in front of a judge. It was sentenced to community services, but Judge Dunbroch believes that what he needs now is to leave the city, and in this case live with his mother.

Valka understood at once what Gobber meant. No, it's not possible, he can not come here, she could not face it, Ishe could not and she had never thought that she would do it.

-I'm not asking you- Gobber took out a piece of paper and put it on the table.- This is an order signed by the judge, in which she orders you to take charge of him until he is in legal age and she aproves that he is ready to take care of himself - he kept taking out sheets. - I asked the judge to let me tell you this, more for Hiccup than for you, these sheets are all the legal papers you need, also dates in which the judge will make visits to see how everything goes. -Valka gave him a confused look.- Judge Dunbroch was a friend of Stoick and she and her family loved Stocik and Hiccup very much, so she wants to make sure everything goes well. And me too.

Valka did not know what to say, all the information he had given her made his head spin and she did not know where to start. From what she saw, she had no other choice, but that did not take away the fear of having to face his son. Gobber looked at her for a while before continuing to speak.

\- Listen Valka, sincerely I think like you, I do not want him to be with you, I do not trust you, that is, you left, without more, without ever contacting your husband or your son, and you also end up riding a site like that. But just like you, I have my hands tied, at least maybe this will help you to deal with the mistakes you have made.

Gobber collected all his things and Valka accompanied him to the exit. Once outside, on the porch, Gobber turned to her.

\- Hiccup will arrive tomorrow, make sure you have everything ready and that he can join the school as soon as possible- Gobber's look changed to a more serious one.- And I want to be clear, as I said before, I will come to see how everything is going . Hiccup has already suffered more than necessary, more things than what has happened to Stoick and I will not allow you to do more damage to him. It's time to act like a mother.

And with that, Gobber left. Valka saw him leave and once he lost sight of it he turned to go back inside, but before he shot a look at the caertel that hung from the porch of his house

" _The sanctuary_

 _Households for families in need"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter 2. The moment were Valka has to tell the story and the young ones feel, some of them, for the first time the feeling of deception. Hope all of you enjoy it.**

Valka walk to the kitchen and start cleaning all the dishes and cups that she and Gobber used, as always she do when she need to think, start doing something that dosen t need much attention so she can let his mind fly away. And in this moment she has a lot to think about it, and it wasent easy.

She tried to put an order in his head but it was impossible, they all appeared at once, the arrival of Hiccup, organizing everything, talking with families, Stoick's death ...

At that moment Valka could feel as if a fist clenched her heart. Stoick was dead, it was final, she would never see him again and all those feelings of guilt, all that she had managed to silence over the years and with Cloudjumper, hit her with a huge force.

Valka's legs suddenly lost strength and she had to lean against the sink to keep from hitting the floor. The image of Stoick appeared again in his head, large, robust, with that beard and red hair. She would never see that again, not that she was going to. But all this years she have the feeling that he was there, that she was going to have time to go and see him, to tell him how sorry was for what she did. But now he was dead, and he had died without knowing that, how much she was sorry, how a part of her never stop loving right now she needs to think in Hiccup, and that he was getting here tomorrow.

-Valka? Is everything fine?

Valka turn herself to one of the doors of the kitchen to see Cloudjumper standing almost two meters of height, Cloudjumper was the perfect representation, or so Valka thought, of a descendant of the indigenous tribes of North America. Her black hair tied in two braids had small dangling feathers. Her dark skin and black eyes made her look like one of those wooden statues that she used to see in the workshops of the city.

They had been together for twelve years. Valka never knew that he would find another person that she could love with the same intensity with which she loved Stoick. During this time they had converted that neighborhood into the Sanctuary and had been together at all times.

Valka gestured for her to sit at the table with her. Once seated, Valka took one of his hands and began to tell her what Gobber told her and that Hiccup would come the next day. When she finish, Cloudjumper was in silence for a few minutes. Valka could see her think in a lot of things In the next minute, and she could imagine what type of things. After a few more minutes, Cloudjumper broke the silence.

-What do you want to do?

-Well for one side I don t have much of options, the judge sing this papers and I have to obey her decision, but more important, I am his mother- Valka stand up and start to walk arund the table, she always do that when she was nervous.- I think that is the moment I acept that.

Cloudjumper knew what she wanted to say with that. She knew how in recent years the guilt within Valka grew and grew. The guilt of having continued with his life as if Stoick and Hiccup had never existed. She understood the conflict within Valka, the fight between guilt and the reasons why she was led to do what she did. Cloudjumper got up and hug Valak from behind.

-If this is going to happend- she start to tell her.- Then you are going to have to be very strong.

-I am.

-Are you sure?- Valka move her eyes from her just for Cloudjumper use her hand to look at her.- Valka I need to see that you understand what all this means.I have the others with their children in the library, the older ones know about Hiccup but the younger ones do not and rest assured that more than one will react badly. And that's just the easy part, the hardest thing is going to be Hiccup. We do not know how he is and we do not know how he will react when he is here, and most importantly, how he will be with you.

-Don t you think that I know that?- Valka move away from Cloudjumper and look again throug the window.- You know something? All this years, after new years night I always say to myself "this is the year, this year I am going to look for Stoick and Hiccup, to tell the truth", but at the end I never do something. And now is too late for me to fix things with Stoick, and thats gona follow me the rest of my life, but I had a son, for who I was never there. And is time I face this.

\- And that is going to be hard Valka, I am not saying that you shouldn t do this, but this could ever end very bad. There is no way to tell how is Hiccup, how he will react to all this, how he will feel.

Whether we want to or not, we are going to have to face many things that we have been avoiding, things that we did not think would happen.

-Precisely because of that, we do not think it would happen but it happened, whether I'm ready, if we're ready or not, and what happens from now on are the consequences of never doing anything. The best we can do now is to face these consequences, no matter how much it hurts. And we started now, you said they were all together, right?

-Yes, in the big room, the fathers and the kids- Valka look herself in a little mirror that was in the kitchen, she didn t want to cause a bad impression.- Like I said, the adults know the story Valka, they will be surprised that Hiccup comes here, but not too much. The kids are the ones that I think they will react badly.

Valka took Cludjumper´s hand and the two of them walk to the big room. When they where in front the big doors. Valka could hear all the people inside, all the conversations at the same time.

Valka took air and opened the doors. In front of her were the families and the people who helped her in the Sanctuary. The Hoffersons and their daughters Astrid and Camicazi, the Thorstons and their twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the Ingerman and his son Fishlegs and her brother Spitelout with his wife and his son Snotlout. There were also the Bersearkers brothers, Heather and Dagur, whom he knew from childhood, and Eret, the nephew of Cloudjumper, who had started working in the Sanctuary since he left jail.

Upon entering the room everyone is silent. The room was named after being one of the largest in the house and because they used it as a command center. When several houses were used in the Sanctuary and many people came and went, much coordination was necessary. Attached to the walls were many desks and shelves, all full of papers, files,ect ... At the back of the room huge windows showed part of the Sanctuary neighborhood and several sofas were attached to them. In the center of the room several sofas and armchairs formed a circle, the same one where Valka and Cloudjumper were placed when they had to give an important message or to coordinate everyone. And that's where she got herself ready to do one of the most difficult things that she had done.

-Good morning to all. I thank you that you have waited for me and Cloudjumper. I know everyone, especially the youngest, why I needed to ask you to stay after the meeting. The elders know part of the story but I think I have to tell the youngest ones, so that you understand what I am going to tell you after. I know that after telling you this, several of you are going to react differently, and that is something I will understand, but I ask you please to let me speak until the end.

Valka look to all the faces that soround her and arm herself whit courage.

-Before returning to Berk, to start the Sanctuary, I was married- a sound of surprise sounded throughout the room.- And I was very happy. My husband's name was Stoick Haddock- his heart sank when he realized that he had said "he was calling." He was from a town very similar to Berk, although this one is in the other side of the country, very close to New York, and his family had a sea and land transport company. All the generations of his family had made the company prosper and he was no less, but from that he had started on his own a political career. At that time I had settled in a cabin near the village, preparing to start an investigation of the flora and fauna of the area that was to last several years. We met, we started to see each other and good and after four years of starting our relationship we got married- Valka let for a second, the warm memory of that time warmed her heart.- And three years later I got pregnant.

Valka saw how the faces of the youngest had expressions of surprise and had only counted the easy part.

-The pregnancy went well, the months went by and well, I could not be happier. But everything began to go downhill once I gave birth. At that time I did not know what was happening to me, I felt depressed, I could not concentrate, everything was worse every day, I acted in an errant way, I did not stop arguing with Stoick, but the worst thing was that I could not get close to my son, something prevented me. As I said, I did not know what was happening to me at the time, Stoick insisted that we go to the doctors, to some psychiatrist, but I refused, until one day I put my son in danger. Since our son was born, Stoick and I worked from home whenever we could but inevitably sometimes we had to leave. That day Stoick left early and I stayed with him and I started to prepare lunch, I still have the memories blurred but what I remember is a lot of smoke and Stoick taking us out of the house. When they put out the fire- Valka stopped when she remembered that moment, she gave herself a few seconds before continuing. -We were told that at some point I had to sit down and fall asleep, forgetting about the food in the fire which led to part of the kitchen to burn.

At that moment Valka realized that he had not stopped even a second since he started talking. He had not realized, maybe he was doing it unconsciously. He glanced out the window and saw black clouds engulfing the beautiful morning sun. It was not so unusual in a town located in the north of the country, but at that moment it seemed as if Mother Nature was allied with the events of the day.

-That night I left. I decided to leave for a while, until things calmed down, until whatever happened to me was over. I did not pretend to be away for a long time, I wrote a note to my husband and I went- At that moment Valka sat next to Cloudjumper on one of the sofas.- Talk with old friends to see if there was any research project going on, and So I went jumping from project to project and from place to place- Valka felt how Cloujumper's hand was locked in his.- When I wanted to realize it had been four years. Just at that moment I met Cloudjumper, little by little we became friends, and good with the time in something more, but in that moment she helped me to decide to go to a psychologist. And after a while and some tests, he discovered that he had suffered a very serious case of post-partum depression.

Valka remembers the relief she felt at that moment, finally discovering what had happened. At that time the daughter of the Hoffersons asked one of the big questions. Valak imagined that she would be one of the first to ask that question, always with that inquisitive look in her eyes.

-Then, why did not you come back? Surely your husband would have understood, it was not your fault how you felt at that moment.

-I thought, but then I realized I had no right - Valka could see how the girl's face showed confusion.- Stoick insisted a lot on in to see a psychologist or doctor, and I refused. How would I come back and tell him that if I had listened to him things would have been different and better? And if he had put his life together with another woman, a woman that my son thought was his mother? And I admit that I was very afraid, afraid of facing them, and that once again I decided that they would be better without me. I decided to return to Berk with Cloudjumper and with the help of your families and my brother's, we created "the Sanctuary", a place where all those who needed it would have help.

Valka used the end of her story to see the reactions in the youth. Some faces of surprise, others of disappointment, others worried and others of anger. Valka decided to continue, there would be time to deal with the reactions.

-The reason why I tell you this is the following- during the following minutes he dedicated himself to tell them the same thing that Gobber told her. The room was filled with cries of surprise and quick questions, that after a few minutes and a serious look Valka returned to be silent .- Listen, I know that now you all have questions and I know that some are angry and disappointed. but I need your help. Hiccup arrives tomorrow and I have to prepare the room and other things, I ask you to make a small effort during the following days, since you may have to deal with certain issues. I know I have no right to ask you, the youngest ones, but I would have a personal favor to help Hiccup when it arrives.

Valka got up and from the hand of Cloudjumper went up to where they had their office. I knew it would look like I was running away from them, and it was partly like that, but now I had too many things and too many emotions inside of her that it would be best to go step by step. First she would let each one of them assimilate the story and while she would prepare everything for tomorrow.


End file.
